


Lost Coat

by thasmins



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, KITTENS!!!, just 13 being an adorable dork, she lost her coat lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmins/pseuds/thasmins
Summary: The Doctor finds her coat in an adorable situation.





	Lost Coat

The sleeve of her periwinkle coat’s found behind a dumpster near a cafe. The Doctor, a bit irritated, debates waiting to catch the culprit, nowhere in sight, but her sonic screwdriver is in one of the inside pockets of the coat. There’s also a high chance a varied collection of small gadgets too advanced for 20th century Earth to find are also shoved in those pockets.

A bitter wind stings her exposed forearms and ankles, chin-length flaxen locks dancing wildly and hindering her plain vision. She tucks strands behind her pierced ear with her numbing fingers as another breeze gives an unsettling icy kiss on her face, especially her cheeks. While not unbearable, the chilly atmosphere of Canadian winter is unpleasant without her trusty coat. She prefers the warmth unlike some of her predecessors.

It turns out, when she walks towards the dumpster, a family of six kittens are all bundled up in the coat’s material. She finds it wholesome but with a twinge of sadness.

“Oh, look at you cuties,” she almost purrs, “no kitten at your vulnerable age should you be out here! Here, I’m carrying you all to the TARDIS!”

She swaddles the abundant of tiny, soft felines in her coat and scoops them up with her two arms. She hefts them towards the blue police box despite the difficulty, grateful when old girl opens her doors to help.

The moment the doors close, the kittens jump off her hold and meows like a roar, adapting themselves into their new home.

The Doctor’s lip curves. “Well, I guess you’ll be my new companions for a while.”


End file.
